narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crossed Paths: Randy Uzumaki vs Ace Korimachi
Ace Korimachi was travelling back to his village, but being all the way in the Land of Fire, he decided to just take his time. He was well aware of the still existing bounty on his head from his days of mischief, but he has put that behind him. Though the bounty is still active at 556 billion Ryo, he wasn't worried, as only ANBU members know of this and they tend to not approach him due to his reputation and mastery in Taijutsu, Kinjutsu and Fuinjutsu. Randy, who was spying in Ace from the branch of a tree was fully aware of his target's abilities. Although wasn't interested in the money, he was more focused on what he will learn from this mysterious foe. Jumping out of the tree, Randy processed to get the man's attention. "Yo! Are you by any chance Ace Korimachi?" Randy addressed the stranger. Ace turned around to look at the shinobi. "Yes... I am. Who wants to know?" replied Ace as he analyzed the shinobi's body, quickly picking up on the Uzumaki's heritage. "Hmm. An Uzumaki. My clan gained their vast knowledge of seals from this guys clan, though they'd be amazed to know how far we've taken their seals..." though Ace as he looked at the man. "Well, you are wanted by the Anbu Black Ops. I'll most likely get in trouble because of this. But I've heard about your abilities from my father and I would love to fight you." Randy replied scratching his scratching his head. "So, are you up for it? Or are you scared?" "Sure, if you insist... But I can't guarantee you that you'll get my bounty..." Ace said as he phased Metrochronus into his hand. "I'm not worried about the bounty." Randy stated getting in his fighting stance and activited his Byakugan. Randy's sheer speed allowed him to quickly move behind Ace. "Got ya. Gentle Fist Art! Vacuum Air Palm!" Randy thrusted his hand forward releasing a wave of pressurized air toward Ace. Ace hit the condensed air attack with a flaming punch from his left hand, causing a great explosive of heat and light. The shockwave caused by the punch sent the heat in the path of his foe. Using the shield of heat and light, Ace went for another attack, swinging his 20ft blade at his opponent with the flick of his wrist. As soon as Ace attacked using heat, Randy quickly spun to try and knock Ace back and keep him from attacking a second time. Kumara start giving Randy chakra to boost his speed. Ace was pushed back by the attack. "Hm... I'll deal with this accordingly..." Ace though as he phased Metrochronus away. Ace concentrated Yin-Yang chakra into his fist before hitting the ground. Large chakra spikes emerged from under the Uzumaki, lifting the sphere off the ground. Ace bent his knees slightly then jumped into the air spin-kicking the sphere a good distance away from himself. Randy, whose Byakugan can chakra as well underground, saw the attack coming. Getting just enough chakra from Kurama. Randy quickly moved away from the area his was in. "This guys is almost as awesome as my dad." Randy said out loud. "Let's see if you..." Randy created two shadow clone and instantly formed a Rasenshuriken. "...can stop this!" Randy continued throwing the jutsu at Ace. "Rasenshuriken!" thought Ace keeping it at bay as he focus on the attack with one eye teleporting it, before releasing it with the other eye, sending it flying back towards Randy. Suddenly Randy transformed using the chakra Kurama had gave him.. His body gave off an orange glow of life energy that stirred the nature around him. Reobtaining his redirected Rasenshuriken, Randy sped off getting within close range of Ace and threw one more this time much closer to its target. "I hate to play this card so early, but why not..." said Ace as he began rotating, rending the attack into pure chakra before dispersing it into the air. Ace stopped rotating and looked at Randy's new form. "You want to go all out don't you? Then lets!" said Ace as he entered Helixian Sage Mode. "You've pick a fight with the wrong person. I can tell he has a a lot more in store. You'll be easy beaten." Kurama told Randy. Entering his subconscious, Randy stood in front of the Tailed Beast with his mouth open. "Thanks for have faith in me Kurama." Randy said sarcasticly. "I'm just stating the truth. You're not qualified for this type of fight. You're just like your father was." Randy stared at Kurama as he talked. "Blah blah, Kurama. This isn't life or death. I've got to concentrate on the fight." Randy refocused on Ace. "Now where were we?" "We were where you left off..." said Ace as he began focusing chakra into his palms. "You can walk a mile in my shoe... but you can't dance a step in my feet!" said Ace as he waved his hand, signalling for Randy to make the first move. "Don't mind if I do." Randy obliged to Ace's siginal. Randy charged Ace making three shadow clones. Revving up their speed, three of the clones came to Ace's rear, right, and left sides all preparing to attack using Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Ace instantly rotated, keeping a barrier around himself that will protect him from the infamous trigrams. "Katon: Kakudai Fuaiaisutori Mu!" said Ace as he rotated, releasing a stream of thin flames 360 degrees. A split second later, the streams expanded violently, spewing fire everywhere as the began overlapping each other. "Fire Release, huh.. Well I've got just the thing for that..." Randy inhaled as his chakra transformed to water within his stomach. Getting just the right amount, Randy expelled from his mouth in a dense, curved torrent, effectively creating a near instantaneous circular barricade. That would extinguish the flames upon contact and if Ace was hit by it, it would surely knock him several meters back.